The Angel From My Nightmare
by HUGESoratofan
Summary: UPDATED A new girl enters the Digidestineds' lives. She turns Yamato and Takeru's lives upside down after everything was so peaceful. What the Hell is she!
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story. I hope you all like this one. I'm kinda stuck on Band Soul Mates so it'll be a while until it gets updated. Sorry! _ I forgot what my plot for that story was. *sigh* Don't expect any updates from me soon though, i don't have a lot of time for fanfics anymore now that Catholic School Week is over at my school + i live with my cousins on the week days and, yeah....-_-;;  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but Maia, Audra, and Aubrey are MINE!   
  
**~*~  
  
A happy blonde teen sighed happily as he plopped onto his bed. '_Man....Life is good!' _Yamato Ishida thought to himself. After the fight with MaloMyotismon things have been going smooth for the young teen. His band, the Teenage Wolves, recently released their first album, which went platinum. He and his long time dream girl, Sora Takenouchi, are now an official couple. Now that the portal too the Digital World are open 24/7 he could visit his very best friend, Gabumon, anytime he wanted. His parents are back together so he, his brother Takeru, and his parents are all living under the same roof and starting a new life, leaving all bad memories behind. Things couldn't get better, right? Wrong. His remarried parents decided to pop the question that will change their lives at dinner.  
  
~**Flashback**~  
  
"Kinds, your father and I need your approval on something." The young woman with short blonde hair and soft blue eyes said.  
  
"What is it Mom?" Takeru asked then started sipping his water.  
  
"Well, your mother and I have been thinking, and, well..." Their father started.  
  
"'Well' what?" Yamato asked suspiciously. '_Please don't be bad. please don't be bad.'   
  
"_We want to adopt a child at the Orphanage." Their mother, Nancy (**AN: What was her Jap name? Someone help me out please.**) Ishida, finished for her husband.  
  
Takeru choked on his water when he heard his mother's reply. Yamato's face showed no emotion.  
  
'_Oh no! Water came out my nose!' _Takeru reached for a napkin and blew his nose, blushing with embarrassment.  
  
'_Is this for real?'_ Yamato thought disbelievingly.  
  
"I new this wasn't a good idea. It's too soon." Nancy said disappointed.  
  
"Now, Nancy, they're probably just shocked. Give them time to let it sink in." Her husband, Malcolm Ishida, comforted her.  
  
A slight giggle was heard from the younger son after a moment of silence. All turned their attention to Takeru. He smiled.  
  
"I'm in! As long as the kid is a girl my age. I need some tips on how to understand girls better. But even if you wanted another boy, I'm still OK with it." He gave his bast smile toward his parents.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'm hoping for a sister as well, but whatever is fine with me." Yamato tried not to sound too excited. He gave an approving smile.  
  
Tears of joy formed in Nancy's eyes. She quickly blinked them away but a drop of the salty liquid escaped she wiped it away with the back of her hand.  
  
"Aw, Mom, don't start crying." Takeru pleaded.  
  
Malcolm put his arm around Nancy and smiled at her.  
  
"I'm just so happy. And, yes, we were planing on adopting a girl around Takeru's age. there has to be at least two girls living in this house." She replied with a smile as another tear of joy slid down her cheek. Malcolm wiped it away and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Man, don't get so lovey-dovey in front of us." Yamato groaned.  
  
They all laughed and finished their meal.  
  
~**End Flashback~ **  
  
"I can't wait to tell the others..." Yamato yawned, then drifted into a light slumber.  
  
~**Meanwhile, In Another Room**~   
  
**LilBatPig:** hey  
  
**AngelofLight:** hiya!  
  
**LilBatPig: **guess what  
  
**AngelofLight:** Taichi says hi.  
  
**AngelofLight:** what?  
  
**LilBatPig: **tell Taichi i said hey. the greatest thing happened during dinner!  
  
**AngelofLight: **what happened? did u finally beat Yamato's score?  
  
**LilBatPig: **no...unfortunately, Yamato broke his own score T_T  
  
**AngelofLight: **lol. but really, what happened??  
  
**LilBatPig: **well...  
  
**AngelofLight: **yes...?  
  
**LilBatPig: **g2g. sorry Hikari (hey i rhymed!). u'll have to find out with the others tomorrow, ok?  
  
**AngelofLight: **what-no!  
  
**LilBatPig: **bye!  
  
Takeru chuckled to himself as he logged offline.  
  
"Takeru, it's time to go to bed!" His mother called from the kitchen.  
  
"I know Mom. I just logged off."  
  
~**In the Appartment Nearby**~  
  
"Takeru!" The 16 year old brunette sighed defeatedly. "Oh well. At least it isn't a life or death situation."  
  
"What isn't a life or death situation?"   
  
Hikari Yagami turned her attention to her brother, Taichi Yagami, who just walked into the bedroom they shared. She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Takeru logged off without telling me." Hikari turned her attention back to the computer to log off then shut it down. She waked over to turn off the lights, since her brother was already on the top bunk bed.  
  
"Night Hikari."  
  
"Good night onii-chan."  
  
~*~  
  
"_Jean! Don't-"  
  
"I love you. I love both of you. But..."  
_  
_'That sounds like Daddy and Mommy. What's going on?'_ (**AN: I underlined the thoughts incase anyone got confused.)**   
  
_I heard a sharp, loud bang from behind the door I stood in front of.  
  
"No! Jean!"  
  
'Daddy?'  
_  
_I decided to see what was happening, so I opened the door and walked in. Tears formed instantly when I saw the scene in front of me. My mommy was laying on the hard, wooden floor. Blood was gushing out of the side of her head. She was holding a gun in her hand. My daddy was on his knees beside her. I could see drops of clear liquid splattering on the floor under his head. He was crying, like I was. He pounded the floor with his fist as he called out my mommy's name one more time.  
  
"Daddy?" My voice was a weak whisper. More tears ran down my cheeks.  
  
"Go to your room Maia." His words were cold and harsh.  
  
"But what about Mommy?" I tried to counter with the same tone, but failed.  
  
"She's gone. And she's never coming back. Now go to your room!" His voice was dripping with venom.  
  
I glared daggers at him.  
  
"What happened?" My voice was loud and demanding this time.  
  
"She killed herself. She did it because of you. She did it because of what you are." He said with disgust.  
  
I shook my head. 'No!' More tears fell from my eyes. "Liar! That's not true!" I shouted with denial.  
  
"It is! Now shut up and go to your room!" He finally turned his head towards me. I could see it in his eyes. He was telling the truth. His eyes held so much loathing, so much rage and disgust towards me. I shot back the same emotions towards him.  
  
"I hate you." I whispered.  
  
  
_I sat up in my bed, beads of sweat running down my forehead and neck.  
  
"_I hate you..."_ Those words kept repeating in my head.  
  
Then the words of my father rang in my head. "_She did it because of what you are..."   
  
_"I am not a monster." I muttered under my breath.  
  
I walked over to my mirror. It was still dark but I could see perfectly. A girl with a very pale complexion and long black hair and lifeless black eyes stared back at me. I opened my mouth to see that my top canine teeth (**AN: To those of you who don't know, canine teeth are those pointy teeth you have in your mouth.)** have grown larger.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me; I didn't feed yet."  
  
~TBC~  
  
Short, I know. The other chapters will be longer. I know this isn't the story I promised in Band Soul Mates, I'm sorry. I ran into some problems with it, so I don't know when the first chapter will be up. Well, I hope you guys like this story so far. Flames are welcome....I'm going through a really complicated and painful time T_T. But I think I've become numb. I can't cry or feel mental pain or happiness anymore, so a flame or a good review won't make a difference with my emotions...._  
  
  
_


	2. Lets Meet Aubrey and Audra

Hey guys! (Hi Great Smart Person #1) Thank you for all the reviews! ^_^ I am....almost truly happy now! Well, here's ch. 2 and I hope you all like it. it's actually one of the boring chapters that just gives some background info. -_- And at the beginning of each chapter starting from here on there will be a certain character's train of thought.  
  
Just to make a clarification (! I used a big word! O.o). Ages:  
Taichi-17  
Yamato-17  
Sora-17  
Koushiro-16  
Jou-18  
Mimi-16  
Takeru-15  
Hikari-15  
Daisuke-15  
Miyako-16  
Ken-16  
Iori-13  
Kouji-17  
Kouichi-17  
Maia-16  
Aubrey-17  
Audra-13  
And I might use other characters from 03 and 04 but you know the ages now, right? Right.  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. *yawn* Mrs. Yazawa, Ms. Hayama, Audra, Aubrey, and Maia are mine. and for some unknown reason, I decided to put one of my classmates in this fic. : /**  
  
~*~  
  
'_A great man once said "All is fair in love and war." Well, I have to disagree. Life it self is not fair. It's not suppose to be.' - _Audra Draka.  
  
~*~  
  
"Takeru! Wait up!"  
  
The blonde teens turned around to see who was calling the younger one. They saw a brunette running to catch up with them. Behind her was a teenage boy with bushy brown hair lagging behind. He was holding a waffle between his lips.  
  
"Hey guys." Takeru greeted his friends.  
  
"Hey." Yamato said coolly.  
  
"Hi." Hikari said with her cheerful smile.  
  
Taichi managed a muffled "hiya" with his full mouth.  
  
"So...."  
  
They started walking to school together.  
  
"Yes...?" Takeru replied to Hikari.  
  
"What's going on?" Hikari asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Takeru asked innocently.  
  
"You know what I mean." Hikari rolled her eyes.  
  
"You'll find out after school with the rest of the gang." Yamato answered for his brother.  
  
_"_Huh?" Taichi cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What he said." Takeru gestured to Yamato.  
  
"Aw..." Hikari pouted.  
  
"Time will pass by quickly. I promise." Takeru patted Hikari's head.  
  
"OK...."  
  
'_What are they talking about?!' _A confused Taichi fumed as they continued to walk.  
  
~*~  
  
When the teens entered the school grounds they met with the other digidestined in the computer lab. Everyone was there but five people. Iori is still in jr. high, Mimi is in America, and Ken lives too far to go to Odibah High. So where were Sora and Miyako?  
  
"Have you guys seen Sora or Miyako? They're never this late." Jou said worriedly.  
  
"Maybe they over slept." Taichi suggested.  
  
"I hope they didn't get sick. Especially since Monday's Pajama Day."   
  
After Hikari said this the door to the computer lab opened and a girl with red hair steeped in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I guess I lost track of time." She held a look of sorrow on her face.  
  
Yamato walked over to his girlfriend and held her hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, concern showing in his eyes.  
  
"It's Miyako..."  
  
"What happened? Is it bad?" Daisuke asked worried about his friend. Sure they had fights and arguments over just about everything, but they were still good friends.  
  
"Yeah. Her parents' store was robbed last night. Her dad was shot in the chest and is in the hospital right now. It was on the news when I was eating breakfast. That's why I was late."  
  
"That's terrible." Hikari said, her face filled with sympathy.  
  
Sora nodded. "She was on the news. Her mom and siblings too. They were crying and holding each other."  
  
"What about the robber?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"That was the weird thing about the whole situation. The robber was found unconscious in some ally twenty minutes later after the police came."  
  
"And he had a strange bruise on his neck, right?" Takeru joined the conversation.  
  
"Yes, and a witness said he walked right pass his car after getting out of the store." Sora added.  
  
"Then it started happening again." Yamato said, deep in thought.  
  
"But the last time it was Myotismon and his victims were only women. You don't think there's a female Myotismon, do you?" Jou said seriously.  
  
Yamato shook his head. "No, I'm not talking about Myotismon. Six years ago, before Myotismon showed up, there were a lot of attacks similar to this happening. I don't blame any of you for not remembering. The Highten View Terrace **(AN:sp?) **incident was still such a big deal that people barely paid any attention to 'The Mysterious Vampire of Justice.'"   
  
"The only reason Yamato and I remember is the fact that our parents always talked about it since our mom did all the articles on it and our dad works at the TV station." Takeru stated.  
  
"Now I remember. My cousin's friend was one of the victims. But when he woke up he said he didn't remember a thing." Koushiro spoke up.  
  
"Oh yeah. My brother was a victim. He couldn't remember anything either." Jou said.  
  
"And my sister's first ex-boyfriend was the last victim." Daisuke commented.  
  
"Now it's all coming back to me." Taichi rubbed his chin. "Hey...Daisuke...Are you telling us that Jun had her first boyfriend when she was eleven?" Taichi raised one eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
Daisuke shrugged. "That's what she said anyway."   
  
"I remember now. The incidents started happening just before the whole Digital World happened. Then they stopped two years later." Sora said after reaching into her memory bank.  
  
"And now they started happening again." Hikari finished.  
  
The school bell rang, making the teens jump with surprise.  
  
"Oh no! We're late!!" Jou's expression changed from serious to one of panic within a second.  
  
The Digidestined rushed out of the computer lab to their classes, Jou being the first one out.  
  
~*~   
  
"Please welcome Audra Draka to Odiabah Jr. High." Mrs. Yazawa introduced the new student to the eighth graders of Odiaba Jr. High.  
  
The girl had a fair complexion with deep violet eyes. She had short black hair with red highlights. Her hair was somewhat boyish, almost like Hikari's. She wore a black boys' shirt with the words "Bad to the bone" in blood red letters. Her pants were very baggy black jeans with four gig pockets lined on the outer sides of her pant legs. String hung from above and below each pocket. Her nails were painted black. On each of her wrists she whore a spiky bracelet.  
  
"Talk about hardcore rocker!" One of the guys commented.  
  
"Adam!" Mrs. Yazawa warned the Filipino boy who just started going to Odiabah Jr. High last year.  
  
"It was a complement." He defended himself.  
  
"I'm sorry about Adam's behavior."   
  
"S'okay." Audra shrugged it off.  
  
"Your seat is behind Iori Hida. Iori, please raise your hand."  
  
Iori did as he was told. The new girl gaze at him. She stood there for a moment, staring at him intensely. He started to get uncomfortable and his arm got tired. Finally, she started to move toward him and he dropped his arm.   
  
'_Is he one oof them? He sure looks familiar.' _Audra thought.She stop as she noticed Adam was sitting diagonal from her. He was smiling at her and winked when he saw her look at him. Audra rolled her eyes and concentrated on the back of Iori's head. '_Where have I seen this boy before?'  
  
_"Before we start classes would someone like to show Audra the ropes?" Audra was once again pulled out of her train of thought as her name was mentioned.  
  
Adam's hand shot up along with the other guys around him, which Audra guessed to be his friends.  
  
"Iori, thanks for volunteering." Mrs. Yazawa ignored the other boys.  
  
"Huh?" Iori jerked his head up with surprise. He was obviously deep in thought.  
  
"You're showing Audra around the school for this week."  
  
The boys groaned rather loudly at this.  
  
"Oh shush!" Mrs. Yazawa said and turned her back on the class to write down notes on the chalkboard.  
  
'_Well, at least I have something to do during recess.' _Iori thought already getting bored.  
  
~*~  
  
"Maia?"   
  
An old lady knocked on a certain orphan's door.  
  
"What?" Came a weak response.  
  
"Lessons started thirty minutes ago. Are you sick again?"   
  
When no response came Ms. Hayama slowly opened the door.  
  
"What's wrong dear? Feeling weak again?" The old lady asked gently.  
  
The girl stared at the ceiling, her face showed no emotions. Ms. Hayama felt sympathy for the pale girl, but was also frightened by her.  
  
"some people are interested in adopting you." Ms. Hayama hoped to cheer the girl up and get her attention.  
  
"Really?"  
  
It worked as the girl responded with a small glint in her eyes.This was the first time Ms.Hayama saw any bit of happiness in the girl's expression. It was usually full of myterious sorrow or completely emotionless. She started siting up, propping herself up with her elbows.  
  
Ms.Hayama smiled. "Yes. They're a young married couple with two sons. In fact their eldest son in the leader of that band, oh what was it?" Ms. Hayama was in deep thought as she tried to recall the name of the band. "Um...the Teenage Jewels? No that's not it....The Teenage Boobs? No that can't be right. Far from it...Uhh...The Teenage Fools?" Nope, that's not it either..."  
  
Maia almost laughed at the woman. Almost. She then thought of her mother and thought it best not to. She wouldn't want to let this woman get close to her when she knew all too well what would happen if she got close to someone. '_They'd just abandon me...'_ She stopped thinking about this since she didn't want to let anyone see her weakness either.  
  
"The Teenage Wolves?" Maia decided to help the woman out.  
  
"The-the Teenage Wolves! Yes that's it!" The old lady said with triumph.  
  
"Wait. The leader?" Maia started to panic as she thought more clearly.  
  
"Yes. His name is Yamato Ishida." Ms. Hayama replied.  
  
"_I never thought I'd see him again. Oh, and his brother. Oh no! What if I see Ken? He must be so mad at me...I gotta get out of here.'_ With that last thought Maia got out of bed and walked toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ms. Hayama asked as she watched the girl open the door.  
  
The girl hissed at the light from outside. She leaned on the door frame for support as she grew weaker.  
  
"I'm gonna get ready for lessons." She said then walked out of the room, leaning on the wall for support as she walked.  
  
~*~ **(AN: We're skipping to when school is over.)  
  
**Sora let out a long sigh. She was glad school was finally over. It seemed like an eternity she was stuck in her last class. '_Maybe I could check up on Miyako later-'_ Her thoughts were cut off suddenly she bumped into someone, causing them to drop their books.  
  
'Oh, I'm so sorry." Sora apologized then knelt down to help the person pick up their stuff.  
  
"Watch where you're going Takenouchi. And I can take care of myself." The person's tone wasn't very friendly.  
  
Sora froze when she saw who she bumped into. It was Yamato's new rival and enemy, Aubrey Draka.  
  
"I'm just trying to help." Sora muttered.  
  
"Well I don't need your help." He stood up with some of his books in his arms and took the ones Sora was holding.  
  
Something fell out of one of his notebooks. Sora noticed and picked it up. It was a picture of a girl with long black hair. The picture was in black and white.  
  
"Who's this?" Sora asked.  
  
Aubrey snatched the picture out of Sora's hand. "None of your business." He spat.  
  
"Your girlfriend?" Sora was too curious to let the subject drop. The girl seemed familiar to her.  
  
Aubrey paused, looking at the picture before responding. "I don't know." He shrugged.  
  
"Sora, is this guy bothering you?"  
  
Sora turned around to see the new comer. Aubrey glared daggers at the person, who returned the look.  
  
"Hey Yama. Aubrey and I just bumped into each other, that's all." Sora walked over to Yamato.  
  
"Actually, she bumped into me." Aubrey corrected.  
  
"No one asked you." Yamato replied.  
  
"Whatever. I'm outta here." Aubrey began to walk away. "Oh and next time, don't get in my way Takenouchi." Aubrey said as he passed the couple.   
  
Daisuke ran over to the couple when he spotted them in the hall. "Hey-" He suddenly stopped as a teenage boy with black hair walked pass him. "Whoa. Did it suddenly get cold in here, or is it just me?" Daisuke muttered to himself. He continued walking towards his friends. "What's up with him?" Daisuke asked as he got close enough to his friends.  
  
"That was Aubrey, Yamato's new rival." Sora answered.  
  
"Since when?" Daisuke had a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Since you were on vacation." Yamato replied.  
  
"What?! You mean I missed something good during those two weeks and no one even bothered to tell me? I feel so left out." Daisuke sniffed.  
  
Sora giggled. "Sorry Daisuke. I'll fill you in. Hm...Well, it started the day he got here...."  
  
~**Flashback**~  
  
"Thanks for showing me around, I guess..."  
  
"You're welcome." Sora had a warm smile on her face.  
  
The boy she was talking to was the new student, Aubrey Draka. He had jet black hair that was styled with wild spikes. His eyes were a very deep shade of violet. His complexion was somewhat pale, but still fair.  
  
He leaned in on Sora and gently kissed her cheek. Her expression was of total shock and surprise. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he pulled away.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The teens turned their direction towards the angry voice. They saw a very angry blond teen walking towards them.  
  
"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?!" Yamato stood beside Sora protectively, his hands balled into fists.  
  
"I was just showing gratitude. Calm down." Aubrey said coolly. "Besides, she's cute. I'm a growing boy. I couldn't help it." Aubrey smirked at Sora, who was still blushing lightly.  
  
"That's it." Yamato growled.  
  
Sora held her boyfriend back before he could touch the other boy.  
  
"Yamato don't! He's new, he doesn't know better." Sora pleaded.  
  
Yamato gazed into Sora's pleading eyes. He reluctantly gave up. Sora held him just incase he decided to change his mind.  
  
"Relax. She's not even my type anyway." He put his hands behind his head and started to walk away. "See ya."  
  
~**End Flashback**~  
  
"They started competing over stuff ever since. Aubrey's also in a band, so in music class it's the worst. It's so annoying." Sora crossed her arms at her last statement. "And to get so angry over a tiny, meaningless peck on the cheek! How immature!"  
  
"Wait, first of all, how can a kiss be meaningless?" Yamato questioned.  
  
"It was not a full on kiss! It was a tiny split second peck on the cheek!" Sora corrected, stressing the words "peck on cheek."  
  
"Same thing! Any kiss, peck, smooch, or whatever would have meaning." Yamato argued.  
  
"That's not true! I'll prove it." Sora turned toward Daisuke and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "See? Nothing! Right Daisuke?"  
  
"Uh..." Daisuke was too stunned to answer.  
  
"Right." Sora answered for him.  
  
"Fine. Second of all, I am not immature." Yamato stated.  
  
"I never said you were. I just meant your reaction of getting angry over a small thing in immature." Sora defended.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," a boy with red heir jumped into the conversation "but I just got an email from Miyako."  
  
"How is she?" Sora's expression changed from angry to concern, as did Yamato and Daisuke's.  
  
"I don't know. She just told me to tell everyone to meet her in the park right now." Koushiro replied.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Yamato asked.  
  
With that said the teens headed for the exit.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey everyone!" A purple haired girl greeted the other Chosen Children.  
  
"Miyako!" Sora and Hikari embraced their friend.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm fine." Miyako pulled oout of their embrace. "Where's Ken?"  
  
As if on que a boy with blue hair came running over to the teens.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!"  
  
"That's alright Ken." Miyako smiled at the boy. She had the biggest crush on Ken.  
  
"What's going on" Ken echoed Hikari's question.  
  
"I just want to tell everyone the great news." Miyako answered. "My dad woke up! he's coming home tomorrow." Miyako's eyes were glistening as tears threatened to fall.  
  
"That's great Miyako." Hikari was glad her friend and her family would be fine.  
  
"Um, sorry to interrupt the touching moment. I mean, we're happy and everything for you Miyako..." Takeru jumped in.  
  
"But we have some news of our own too." Yamato finished.  
  
"What is it?" Miyako asked curiously.  
  
'_Finally.'_ Taichi and Hikari shared the same thought.  
  
"There's gonna be a new Ishida in our clan." Takeru said smiling.  
  
"Aw cool! When the baby's born, can I baby-sit? I need the money."   
  
"Sorry Daisuke, but our mom isn't pregnant." Takeru said.  
  
"Our parents wanted to adopt someone from the Orphanage." Yamato informed.  
  
There was a low murmur of approving voices.  
  
"We can throw a welcoming party!" Miyako told Hikari, her eyes sparkling in delight.  
  
Hikari nodded in agreement. "With music and dancing and candy and cake!"  
  
"So that's the big news! That's awesome!" Taichi said to Sora.  
  
"Hopefully another girl. There's way too many boys in the gang." Sora replied.  
  
"Damn right it better be a girl! I've been so lonely..." Taichi sniffed. Daisuke agreed.  
  
"It wouldn't be smart to make a move on her if it's a girl. You know how Yamato is." Koushiro said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Anyway, we don't even know if the person will be a guy or girl." Hikari commented.  
  
"Whoever it is, I hope they're my age. If anyone should be lonely, it's me." Iori said to Jou and Ken.  
  
"Don't be so gloomy." We've all been the loner for a while." Ken tried to cheer up his friend.  
  
"...Well, accept for Sora....Mimi....and Tiachi, and Hikari, and well, all the beautiful people." Jou stated.  
  
"So Yamato, Takeru, what's the person like?" Taichi asked after the conversations died out.  
  
Yamato shrugged. "all we know is that we're getting a sister around Takeru's age."  
  
"We'll find out tomorrow though." Takeru added.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm home! Hello? Anyone here?"   
  
Audra walked over to the kitchen where a note was left on the small table. It read:  
  
"_My Dear Children,  
I'm not going to be home for a while. I'm still looking for a job. But I'm scheduled for an interview tomorrow. Aubrey, take care of your sister. And Audra, stay out of trouble. You know where the money is. I love you.  
  
-Mom"  
  
_Audra sighed with annoyance and slammed the note down onto the table. '_Not again!'_ She started to calm dome when she heard the soft sound of a guitar. It came from her brother's room so she decided to follow it. She didn't bother knocking and just opened the door. Her brother was sitting on his bed playing his guitar with his back to her.  
"Did you see the note?"  
  
Aubrey didn't stop playing. "Of course. I always check if Mom decides to abandon us temporarily." He said mocking his sister's anger.  
  
"This is serious! What kind of mother just leaves their kids without any parental super vision?" She said with rage.  
  
"What kind of eighth grader tries to steal money from the school fundraiser?" Aubrey asked.  
  
"I needed the money! You know how poor we are." She defended. That's what got her suspended from her first school and ended up in Odiabah Jr. High.  
  
"Same with Mom. She needs the money to take care of us. If she goes bankrupt we'll have to live with Dad. You don't want that, right?" He said calmly. "Besides, I'm the one taking care of everything while she's gone. You don't have to do a thing. So I should be the one complaining. But I'm not. So just deal with it." He didn't stop playing the beautiful music which was calming Audra's nerves.  
  
"OK...." Audra walked over to the other side of Aubrey's bed to face him. She saw the picture of the girl he was always with on the bed in front of him. He just kept staring at it as he played, never making a mistake. "I miss her." Audra said as she sat down.  
  
"Me too."   
  
~TBC~  
  
Sorry for any mistakes. How was it?   
Adam: It was awesome cause I'm in it! ^_^ (He's not saying this really, but he would say that if he just knew I put him in it. -_-;;)  
Ok.....Well, as for some of these questions in the reviews. To Digifriends: Um....She's, well, you'll have to read more to find out. Sorry! But I would be spoiling most of the plot if I said right now.  
To animefanZ: Maia's mom died.   
And thanx to Lisa Oceans Potter for giving me Nancy's Jap name. Oh and thank you all for reading the story. ^_^ I hope to see more reviews...*hint* *hint* *wink* *wink* Oh, and I may use Takuya, Henry, and Takato for Yamato's band mates. So, what else is there....Oh yeah, HI MATT-KUN!!!!! HI JAMIE IF YOU'RE READING THIS!!!!! Uh, yeah, I'm done now.  
  
BYE MATT-KUN!!!! BYE JAMIE IF YOU'RE READING THIS!!!!_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_


End file.
